


A Good Morning

by lillianfromaccounting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianfromaccounting/pseuds/lillianfromaccounting
Summary: Your boyfriend woke up thinking of you, but you’re away on a business trip, so he takes matters into his own hands.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the reader with no gender specific identifiers. Feel free to imagine your fave as the boyfriend.

He stirred, stretching his arms underneath his pillow. Light peeked through the Roman shades, signaling morning. He rolled over towards your side of bed and was immediately reminded that you were away for work. Traces of your scent lingered though. He smothered his face with your pillow and inhaled, then rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

You were in his dreams last night. He couldn’t remember all of it, but there was a lot of furniture moving. One of you was moving to a new place and…the details were fuzzy, as with most dreams, but you were definitely there. And there was a bed…bronze sheets…soft…cotton…must have been some high thread count. He closed his eyes to conjure up the image again. Were you naked? Maybe. Your lips. He was always drawn to your lips. He was sure that the images flashing through his mind were more fantasy than memory, but he didn’t care. He wanted to kiss you so, so bad.

He thought of the way you usually slipped your hands around his torso. His hand traced down his abs, ghosting over the bulge forming his boxers. His other hand went up to his neck, stroking his jaw. His lips would eventually find the back of his hand and nip at it, satisfying the sensation that his oral fixation craved. He loved sucking on your fingers and biting your knuckles. A small moan escaped his lips and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He reached into his boxers and grabbed his throbbing cock, feeling a slight relief at his own touch. He swiped his thumb, spreading pre-cum over and around his head. Tightening his grip, he pumped, faster than he initially intended, but the sensation just felt too good. He thought of the last time your hands were on him, the last time you bit his shoulders, the last time your nails scraped down his butt. He wanted to slow down, to enjoy the moment, but the momentum was building and he was getting close. The sunlight was coming through the shades in a way that was hitting him in the eyes, which made him want to come faster. He shifted to his side and pumped faster, his rhythm becoming more erratic. He thought of the one thing that always got him off, your mouth around his cock. Expertly moving back and forth on it while sucking…licking…doing that thing with your tongue that he loves.

His mouth went dry and his breathing staggered. His other hand reached down and cupped his balls. Moans and whimpers fell out of his mouth. His eyes squeezed tight and suddenly he arched his back and his whole body tensed up. Streams of hot jizz hit his chest and his head hit the pillow again.

He lay there, basking in the bliss. When his breathing leveled out, he finally opened his eyes. He forgot what time zone you were currently in, but he wondered what you were up to. He hoped you woke up thinking about him too, and that you got to have as much fun as he did waking up.


End file.
